


But Timmy...

by BastRavenshadow



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastRavenshadow/pseuds/BastRavenshadow
Summary: Speed isn't sure what to tell his mother about his life... or who he's seeing.





	But Timmy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/gifts).



"But Timmy, why don't you ever come home?" His mother's soft voice carried over the line and he sighed, rubbing his face. "We'd love to see you. We miss you, Timmy."

"I know, Mom. But –" Speed glanced over at Horatio. His lover was bent over a microscope, frowning as he peered through the eyepiece.

"And I'd love to hear about anyone special –"

"Mom," Speed said tersely, "please don't."

"But Timmy –"

Keeping his voice pitched low so as not to disturb Horatio, Speed murmured, "Mom, look… I can't talk now. Why don't I call you after I get off work?"

"Well… all right. I love you, Timmy."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Speed frowned and picked up the sheaf of papers in front of him. He started scanning the report when Horatio's soft voice interrupted him.

"Your mother?"

Speed looked up briefly. "Yeah." He looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand, trying to concentrate on it.

"Everything okay?"

Speed glanced up and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Great."

"All right." Switching gears, Horatio rose, speaking briskly. "I believe Calleigh left the ballistics report on your desk. I think we need to look at the babysitter one more time."

"All right."

"I'm going to go talk to her. See what you can find in the meantime, Speed. If you need me, you can call me on my cell."

"Will do."

Speed turned his attention the job at hand and forgot about his mother for the moment.

**Later That Night**

Horatio watched Tim as his lover stared at the book he was holding, not turning the pages. In fact, Horatio would lay money on the fact that Tim wasn't even reading the book. 

Horatio's brow wrinkled, perplexed at what was bothering Tim. He'd been more quiet than usual this evening, and Horatio had to wonder what had happened between Tim and his mother – Speed had called her after work as he'd said he would, no doubt, and obviously that phone call had not gone well, going on Tim's quiet brooding.

He moved over to where Tim sat on the couch and crouched next to him, putting his hand on Tim's knee. "Tim? Got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Speed put the book aside. 

Horatio studied Tim's face and decided to go the direct route. "What's wrong?"

Tim smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "It's nothing major. My mom, she just wants to know about who I'm seeing and all. She worries about me being alone." He shrugged.

Horatio moved to sit next to Tim and took his hand. "And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Why?" Horatio leaned back slightly and cocked his head to one side. 

"Because. I guess… I don't know. I mean, you and I have never talked about what I should tell my family, for one thing."

Horatio blinked. "We've been together nine months and you've never mentioned me to your family?"

"No."

Quietly, Horatio asked, "Are you ashamed of us?" 

Speed looked startled. "Hell, no!"

"Then tell them whatever you'd like about us, Tim," Horatio said softly, leaning forward, pulling Speed against him.

"Yeah, but she's going to want to meet you and all…" Tim sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the older man.

"So? Is that a bad thing?" Horatio whispered, pressing a kiss to Tim's hairline. 

"No…." Tim opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the man he loved. "You could never be a bad thing." He twisted around and straddled Horatio. Looking at him, he ran his fingers through his soft red hair before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

Horatio's hands moved up and down Tim's back as they kissed, finally tugging Tim's shirt out of his jeans and sliding up under Tim's shirt to touch and caress the warm skin underneath.

They broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together briefly. Horatio spoke first. "I wouldn't mind meeting your family."

"All right," Tim whispered in Horatio's ear, his breath warm, "later. Right now," he licked the edge of Horatio's ear, "I want you."

Horatio laughed quietly. "Here? Or our bed?"

Tim grinned, slid off Horatio's lap and unsnapped and unzipped his jeans, pushing his jeans and underwear down before stepping out of them and unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to his feet. He knelt between Horatio's legs and stroked his lover's thighs, before undoing his belt. Looking at Horatio, he gestured at his gun and Horatio nodded. Carefully, Speed removed Horatio's gun and put it on the end table next to where they were making love. Horatio reached over and stroked the side of Speed's face. Speed turned and kissed Horatio's palm before muttering, "Raise up a little, H…"

Horatio smiled and lifted up, letting Tim tug at his slacks and underwear until they were below his knees. Tim scooted closer and licked the head of Horatio's cock, smiling as he felt the other man tremble slightly. Tim licked and sucked at Horatio's cock for a few moments, but then scooted back up on the couch and straddled the other man. "I want you inside me…"

Horatio nodded, grabbed some aloe vera gel off the end table, wetting his fingers with it. He reached down and coated his cock with the cool gel and then pulled Speed down for a kiss, his tongue tangling with his lover's. Speed slowly slid down Horatio's cock until Horatio was sheathed all the way inside him. He rocked back and forth, sighing in pleasure into Horatio's mouth as one of Horatio's hands wrapped around his cock, the other cupping the back of his head as they continued to kiss.

"Harder," Speed gasped, breaking the kiss, his hands tightening on Horatio's shoulders as he rode Horatio's cock, his cock leaking on Horatio's hand. Horatio gritted his teeth, trying to hold off coming. He stroked Speed faster but was unable to stop thrusting upwards as Speed pushed down.

Speed groaned and stiffened, his orgasm taking them both by surprise. Horatio gripped Speed's hips and thrust upwards twice. "God," he groaned, holding Speed tight as he came.

They slumped together on the couch, breathing heavily.

"God, I'm getting old," Speed muttered, carefully pulling away from Horatio.

Horatio laughed tiredly. "Yeah, right, Speed."

Tim flashed him a shy grin. "I like getting old with you, H."

Horatio smiled and pulled Tim close. "I like that."

"Yeah? Me too." Tim kissed him and then sighed and pulled away. "Let's get cleaned up," Tim said unnecessarily. 

"You go first, you're faster," Horatio said, scooting forwards on the couch and standing, pulling up his underwear and slacks. 

Fifteen minutes later, Tim came out of the bathroom, drying his hair, a pair of sweats low on his hips. Horatio was standing at the kitchen sink, drinking a cup of coffee. "Your mother called while you were in the shower, Speed."

"Yeah?"

"I let the machine get it. I'll be out of the shower in a little bit." Horatio finished his cup of coffee, watching Tim pick up the phone and dial a number. He put his cup in the sink and headed to the bathroom as Speed greeted his mother.

As he shut the bathroom door, he heard Tim say, "Yeah, Mom. I just wanted to tell you about the man I love. His name is Horatio Caine."

Horatio smiled.


End file.
